1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a foam product and a method for making the same.
2. Related Prior Art
A conventional foam product comprises a foam board (or a foam core) and at least one skin. The foam board is made of foam materials. The skin is bonded to the foam board via a bonding medium.
Taiwan Patent No. M269181 discloses a multilayer composite board that comprises a foam layer coated with a rigid plastic layer thereon via an extrusion coating process. In addition, Taiwan Patent No. 580424 discloses a method for making a wearproof solid foam article by bonding a patterned outer film to a foam body. Moreover, Taiwan Patent No. I244978 discloses a method for forming a soft mat and a hard plate in one piece by using a lot of molds.
In U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,658,179 and 4,850,913, a sports board comprises a foam core and film/foam sheet laminate covering the foam core. The foam core is composed of foam materials and shaped into a predetermined figure. The laminate is heat-laminated all the surfaces of the foam core. U.S. Pat. No. 5,211,593 discloses a foam-core structure with a graphics-imprinted skin. The foam-core structure and the method for making the same are similar with those of the patents mentioned above, but more complicated. U.S. Pat. No. 4,693,856 discloses a method for the preparation of foamed thermoplastic articles from a plurality of synthetic resinous particles. The method comprises the steps of providing synthetic resinous particles, introducing into the particles an expanding agent, disposing the particles within a mold, and introducing a hot steam to cause the particles to expand and adhere to one another.